The Stronger the Hand
by Selina K
Summary: "If the Second required a demonstration of her skill then Natasha would give it." Natasha/Loki, MCU/Kushiel's Legacy fusion. Warnings for mention of BDSM elements. Written for the MCU AU Fest.


"You called for me, my lady?"

"I did indeed. Come and shut the door behind you."

Natasha did as she was bid and took her place in front of the Second, who was seated on a plush chair and silently reading from what appeared to be a letter. Standing behind her was a young man only a few years older than herself. His tunic and breeches, though well-made, lacked the excessive adornment favored by the nobility. Her gaze shifted to his hands and while there was strength in them, they were much too smooth to belong to a servant.

Her curiosity piqued, Natasha lifted her head and found him watching her as well. Though he remained silent, amusement danced in his pale eyes at her frank appraisal. As if he could read her mind, he lifted one dark eyebrow, seemingly waiting for her to come to a conclusion.

"Natasha."

She pushed all thoughts of the visitor aside and dropped into an elegant curtsy before Alix nó Mandrake. At the Second's benevolent smile she felt the tension leave her body, her fingers uncurling from the tight fists she hid within the folds of her dress.

"Though your debut is only weeks away," Alix began as she folded the letter and placed it in her lap, "I am of the opinion that your training in some areas is less than complete. To that end I have asked the Dowayne of Valerian House to send us an adept to assist in your instruction."

Her eyes flickered from the visitor back to Alix. "My lady…I don't understand," she said, confusion making her tongue slow and words stick in the back of her throat. "You have said yourself that you were satisfied with my knowledge of the required texts. There have been no complaints about my performance."

"That is all true. But it is as I have said. This is not a reflection on your skill Natasha," she added in a kindly tone. "You are an exemplary apprentice and I have no doubt that you will be a credit to our House. This is but a lesson and one that I would have you learn well." Alix raised her hand and signaled the visitor to step forward. "This is Loki. He will serve as your patron in this."

She looked at him again, noting the arrogant line of his body as he returned her gaze evenly. The corner of his mouth twitched just so, as if he were holding in laughter. And the thought of that mouth, bruised and swollen as she forced his _signale_ from him sent heat thrumming through her veins to settle between her thighs.

If the Second required a demonstration of her skill then Natasha would give it.

Her voice was like steel as she gave her first command. "Remove your clothing."

Loki waited a few seconds before acquiescing to her request with a slight nod of his head. "Yes, my lady." He displayed none of the deference that she was familiar with. Instead, a kind of insolence suffused his every movement even as he stood there naked, his arousal plainly evident. It pricked at her temper and made her palm itch for the warm leather of the flogger hanging in the flagellary behind her. Now she understood the purpose of this instruction. While there were those who came to Mandrake House to lose themselves in the pleasure that came from willing submission, there were others who needed a firmer hand to guide them to that ecstasy.

Loki was clearly of the latter persuasion.

Natasha made him wait while she retrieved what she needed. As she approached Loki his gaze fell on the items she carried. He shuddered, fear and desire in equal parts reflected in his eyes. To her surprise he went willingly with her when she led him to the whipping cross, showing no resistance as she bound his wrists above his head.

Slowly tracing down the lean muscles in his back, Natasha pressed her fingertips into the swirling vines of his incomplete marque, hard enough to make blood rush to the surface of his skin. That Loki would mark so beautifully pleased her.

"Your _signale_?"

"_Rex_," he murmured and she felt her lips stretch into a smirk. Oh but she would enjoy whipping that pride out of him. She lifted her arm, the ends of the flogger kissing the inside of her wrist and began to lay into him.


End file.
